Homecoming
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: Oliver Queen returns after a year, but finds that everything has changed (s3 ep10). Olicity story. Not finished yet.
1. chapter 1

**Sorry if this dosent make much sense. Basically Oliver has been gone for 1 year now, and everything has changed. Felicity has now become the scarlet night [hero I made up, bad name ik] (Based in. season 3 ep 10, when Oliver has gone off to fight whats his face) Starts of with a flashback and Felicity had just attacked some people but failed.**

It had been to long. Oliver had been gone for too long. Felicity paced around. "John" Felicity said "I can explain"

"Felicity, I know" Diggle replied "Oliver's gone, but that dosent mean that you have to go out in the middle of the night and try to do him justice, thats not how it works"

"Your wrong John, it wasnt justice" Felicity shook her head "Olivers gone and we have nobody else to protect us, what did you expect me to do? Just sit down and wait patiently for his return while people suffered?"

"Felicity, you could of got hurt.. you could get hurt" Diggle held her shoulder.

"I wont if you teach me" she replied putting a brave face on.

Diggle smiled "Lets start with your code name"


	2. part 2

**Oliver has just returned... enjoy** Present Day

Oliver opened the doors and immediately recognized the tapping of the keyboard. He smiled, he missed this... he missed her. He took slow quiet footsteps, starting to hear voices. "Guys can you hear that? Somebody is here" he heard Felicity say. He stood there hoping that he wouldnt be seen yet.

Diggle looked around, not seeing anyone except for Felicity, Roy and Laurel. Laurel shook her head "nope, I dont see or hear anyone" and Roy just nodded and replied "same"

Felicity sighed "Nevermind.. "

Diggle stretched and looked at Felicity "Right break has ended, its time to train again"

Laurel asked Roy "who do you think will win this time?"

Roy replied "Im not sure.. but I would probably go with Felicity"

Diggle stared at him in reply

Oliver was shocked _Felicity apparently is able_ _to fight now._ He coughed purposely trying to get their attention.

They all turned around expecting to see Thea standing before them, being confused on why they were all there. But instead Oliver was.. and he wasnt confused.

Felicity ran up to him and slapped him across the face. "A year Oliver! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Oliver knew this was going to happen "Im so sorry Felicity, I got killed and thrown of a mountain" He replied sarcastically.

Diggle shook his head _They need to sort this out._ Oliver then hugged Felicity then whispered in her ear "I am truly sorry" then walked over to Roy and hugged him.

Roy was a bit surprised, because last time they talked things did not end well. "Its good to see you again" Roy told him.

"Its good to be back" oliver replied. He walked over to Laurel and hugged her "You okay?" Oliver asked her, she just nodded in reply.

"John Diggle.. " he said walking over to him and hugging him. "It good to see you man" Diggle said. "You too" He replied.

"We thought you were gone for sure, I mean Oliver it was a year! A whole year!" Diggle said. Oliver nodded and was about to reply until an alarm went off.

"Good timing" Felicity whispered. Diggle shot up and ordered them all to get there suits.

Suddenly a man the same age as Felicity came bolting in. "Ah Curtis meet Oliver Queen" Diggle said.

"Mr. Queen" Curtis started. "Please call me oliver" Oliver replied as he shook his hand. "Where is my suit? " Oliver asked. Felicity came out wearing a black costume much like Laurel's with a purple belt and purple mask.

"Fe..Felicity" Oliver continued. "Oh Oliver.. this way" Felicity replied


	3. pt 3 olicity fight

**I hope you like it. Your lucky as I am ill today.**

Felicity and Oliver walked in silence as she showed him the way to his suit. Oliver was the first one to break the silence.

"So.. your now a hero?" Oliver asked, not wanting it to be true. He didnt want her to get hurt.

"Oliver... yes I am but dont start judging because you were why I am" Felicity started.

Oliver nodded "And now that Im back you dont have to be" Oliver replied regretting what he said. "What do you mean? Im not good enough!?" She started to shout causing many faces to turn. "No Felicity, I need you behind the computers telling us what to do" Oliver replied

"Are you forgetting that Curtis is now here for that?" Felicity had enough

"Hey dont bring me into this" Curtis whispered loud enough for them all to hear. Diggle walked up to them and tried to stop them both from killing each other.

Felicity turned around "Oliver, youve been gone for a long time.. its like you said everything has changed, you cant just tell us what to do after you were missing for a year"

When Felicity left, Diggle started to speak. "She is right Oliver, dont expect things to go back to the way they were"

"How could you let her become this" Oliver asked.

Laurel's voice came "It wasn't him Oliver, it was you"


	4. pt 4

**Hope you enjoy. Planned to make this one longer than the rest kinda. The part that says Felicity is when she left the room after the fight wth Oliver.**

After Oliver got into his suit he came out and sighed when he didnt see Felicity anywhere. "Have you seen her come in?" Oliver asked Curtis. Curtis shook his head in response. Diggle came wondering in "any sign of Felicity? " Oliver asked. "No, but im sure she is safe Oliver" Diggle replied.

"How can you be sure?" Oliver replied back. Diggle sighed "This is Felicity Smoak we're talking about, she does not need anyone to protect her anymore, she is not that cute, normal IT girl we once knew"

"We should get going" Laurel said "You know Felicity, she can handle herself"

Oliver nodded "Lets go"

Felicity (when she left the room after fight)

Felicity slammed the door shut behind her, and climbed up the wall to get to the roof. She sat down, wondering why Oliver was so desperate to get her back behind the screen. _Its not fair_ she whispered quietly to herself. She knew that sooner or later Laurel, Curtis, Diggle or Roy would find her. She dosent want to see Oliver, she dosent want to talk to him. All she wants to do is be alone, or maybe even get away for a while.

Maybe one day she would find her own city to defend. Maybe she would have her own group and Caitlin, Iris, Cisco and Barry would visit them. For a moment she smiled, until she saw people taking vertigo. She jumped down from the building heading towards them. _He was gone_ the words repeated in her head. Then suddenly they changed _He was dead._

Felicity got out two daggers from her belt that was wrapped around her. One of the daggers had a blood stain still on it. "Hey!" Felicity turned on her different voice in time.

"Its that red head we beat up!" A man shouted. Felicity looked at him and realised the man straight away. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "This time will be different" She said with a smile on her face.

"Is that so darling??" the man replied already running towards her. This is her only chance. Felicity stuck her foot out in front of him and he fell forwards. Felicity then bent down and drew a dagger to his neck threatening to cut it. "All of you put the vertigo down or your boss here wont see the light of day again" Felicity said gripping the dagger.

"You dont have the guts to do this, I can tell it in your eyes. Deep down your just a scared little girl who is afraid of the big bad wolf" The man said with a dark tone.

"Shut up! " Felicity screamed, causing the dagger to go deeper and make blood drip down his neck.

Felicity heard footsteps coming towards her and when she looked up she saw Oliver, Diggle, Laurel and Roy. "Put down the dagger, you'll regret it fot the rest of your life" Oliver said.

"Dont tell me what to do" She replied.

"Oh my what a honor it is, to have the green arrow, black canary, The other arrow dude and that random guy witness my death" The man said cheerfully.

"Scarlet. put. it. down" Oliver glared at Felicity. "I dont think she will listen to you" the man sang.

"Im so sorry" Felicity whispered and killed the man. Oliver stepped towards her and grabbed the dagger off her. "What have you done!? " Oliver shouted.

She replied "What you would have done"

Felicity turned around and headed for her apartment.

By tomorrow she will be gone...


	5. Gone

**Sorry this took me long** Felicity entered her apartment and looked around. This wasnt where she belonged anymore she thought. She grabbed a backpack and put her weapons inside. Felicity searched herself and found a tracking device hidden on her back. She lifted it off and placed it on her table, she then placed a note beside it. Felicity smiled.. she was really going to do this. She opened the door, glancing behind her as she whispered "goodbye"

and left.

Oliver

"What the hell was she thinking!?" Oliver shouted. Diggle paced around, while Laurel and Roy looked concerned. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Oliver.. she learnt it from you" Laurel replied. "Laurel's right Oliver, this is on you" Roy added on.

"On me!? Your the ones who taught her how to fight, your the ones who allowed her to do this" Oliver said. "You may be right Oliver, but they are to" Diggle said.

"Diggl-" Oliver paused

"Stop, okay Felicity went wondering off and goodness knows where she is now" Laurel said "She could be in trouble, and we are here doing nothing!"

Oliver sighed "I have a tracking device on her"

"Woah! Way to go with the stalking" Roy said laughing

Oliver glared at him, then looked at Felicity's location on the screen. "She's at her apartment"

"I'll go and-" Diggle said but Oliver cut in " No I will, I should apologise about how I overeacted then I'll try and talk some sense into her"

"That dosen't make any sense" Roy said.

"You all know what I mean" Oliver replied

They all shook their heads at the same time while saying "No... no I really don't"

"See you all later, anyway" Oliver said, as he turned around heading towards the door.

Felicity's Apartment

"Felicity I'm sorry.. I shouldnt have overeacted" Oliver said after he had knocked on the door. "Please let me come in"

There was no response

"Felicity" Oliver sighed as he put his hand on the door. Suddenly the door opened slightly and Oliver knew something was wrong.

He pushed the door open, slamming it into the wall. He looked around realising that something was different.

"Felicity! " Oliver shouted. He scanned the room stopping when he saw a note. He picked it up and shook his head _Oh Felicity_ Oliver thought.

He picked up his phone and phoned Diggle. "Diggle she's gone"

"Oliver what do you mean she's gone?"

"She left Starling City, on her own"

"How do you know? "

"She left a note behind explaining everything"

"We have to go and find her... stop her"

"I know"


	6. The other guy

**Sorry this took long. I am in Scotland right now so it was difficult to find wi-fi** **Felicity**

Adrenaline rushed through her as she got off the bus. She was finally free from Oliver and work. She kept getting calls from Oliver, Laurel, Roy, Diggle and Curtis but she just ignored them. Even Thea called, and left a message telling her to return to Starling City.

She looked around noticing the crowds of people everywhere. Slowly she looked up an saw a big shiny sign saying Broadway, which caused her to not notice that a man was about to accidentally walk into her.The man collided into Felicity with a cup of coffee going everywhere "I am so sorry" Felicity said as the man gave her a smile.

"Its okay, it was all my fault, I wasnt paying attention" The man replied.

He was wearing black professional glasses, a grey jacket and blue jeans, beneath the jacket was a white blouse. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were green. His hair was basically a bit like Malcolm Merlyn's which freaked Felicity out a bit.

"Uh..My name is Felicity..Felicity Smoak" She said handing out her hand to him.

He took her hand and shook it "Jesse Stinson"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Oliver**

"Whats it doing now!?" Oliver shouted as he banged his hands on the table, frustrated with the computers "Where is Curtis?!"

"Curtis has more important stuff to do" Diggle explained

Oliver sighed defeat "How are we going to find Felicity? She has turned her phone off now so we cant track her"

Diggle got out a bottle of whiskey "Just face it Oliver, she does not want to be found"

Oliver sighed and put his head in his hands "prehaps"

Diggle drank some whiskey and passed it over to Oliver "Here your going to need it"

"Your going to give me one of your Diggle speeches arent you?"

"Oliver...have you considered that you have feelings for Felicity, I mean Oliver everybody in Starling City can tell thay your head over heels in love with her" Diggle sighed.

Oliver shook his head laughing "Yeah your right I will need this whiskey" he said as he poured himself more into a glass.

"Oliver I'm serious" Diggle pointed out.

"Felicity is lovely and all but we are just simply good friends, and we also just work together" Oliver explained

Diggle sighed in frustration and picked up the whiskey "If you say so, Oliver"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Felicity** "Oh uh sorry about my coffee" Jesse said. Felicity looked down and just smiled "Its fine really.." but then she noticed that she hasnt got any clothes to change into "I dont normally ask this...well to strangers but can I get changed at your house?" Felicity cringed.

"Of course you can" Jesse replied before continuing "May I ask why"

"I dont excactly live here or anywhere close by" Felicity explained.

"If thats the case, then by all means"


	7. a new beginning

Again I am still in Scotland so I had to wait for some wifi to upload so sorry about that. The review I got earlier (sorry cant find the user as wifi) gave me an idea, instead of Jesse being born in New York, he will

actually be born in London. Its still in New York its just that he is born in London.

Felicity

As soon as Felicity stepped into Jesse's home she nearly fainted at how big it was. You could fit a whole theme park inside. Sure Oliver's house was big, but not as big

as Jesse's.

"How did you even get this place???" Felicity said still looking around.

"By earning money from my work" Jesse replied smiling at how surprised and shocked she was.

"Where excactly do you work??" Felicity replied sitting down for comfort, incase she fell to the ground.

"Well..I do suppose my dad had a big part of it as he owned the own company, and he passed it on to me...anyway I own a comany called Barney Stinston. CO it was named after my father" Jesse replied "My mother, Robin wanted me to be successful and I guess her plan all worked out thanks to my father"

"Wait..your a billionaire?" Felicity asked

Jesse shook his head "Far from it, as I didnt like how much money I had, I gave it to charity instead"

"Wow...even Oliver Queen wouldn't do that" Felicity replied.

"Oliver Queen? I know him, we actually had a fight once over a girl in a bar, but that was when I was young and stupid, I didnt know what love really was"

Felicity jumped out the seat and moaned "I am so sorry I almost forgot about my clothes, I just got coffee stains on your chair"

"Its fine, honestly it was my fault I distracted you" Jesse replied instantly helping Felicity up. "You seem cold, feel free to have a nice hot bath as well" Jesse continued.

"I owe you one" Felicity smiled

"You don't owe me anything" Jesse reassured her.

Jesse stared at her as she made her way into the shower.

"Felicity Smoak"

 **2 Days have passed since the shower**

Oliver

"Oliver just phone Felicity again" Thea sighed rubbing her temples.

"I can't speedy, she dosent want to talk to me" Oliver sighed.

"You love her dont you?" Thea asked suddenly. "Why does everybody think that" Oliver asked annoyed.

"Because Ollie you look at her like she is the only god damn thing you care about in the world. You just dont believe it" Thea replied.

"I have no clue what your on speedy" Oliver sighed "Felicity is happy somewhere else without me...its better if it stays that way"

Thea took a deep breath and shook her head "Diggle was right, you and Felicity need to sort this out"

"But-" Oliver said laughing

"No but's Ollie,its time you faced the truth..you love Felicity Smoak" Thea smiled.

With that Thea turned around, and left Oliver standing looking shocked in his house.

 _Maybe Thea's right_

 **I have skipped it so that Felicity is now looking for an apartment. Felicity was living at Jesse's house for 2 days** Felicity

Felicity started to walk down the pavement _today I am finally moving out of Jesse's house_ she thought.

It was then that she got a phone call from an unknown caller. "Hello?" Felicity said into the phone.

"Felicity.." she heard Oliver say.

"No..Oliver I dont want to hear any-" Felicity started but got interuppted by Oliver saying "I love you"

"Nice joke Oliver...I am finally happy now why cant you accept that" Felicity asked with anger going through her.

"Felicity I am not happy without you...please believe me"

Oliver moaned.

Felicity calmed down realising he was drunk "Oliver, just go to bed, your drunk" Felicity replied.

"No I want you, me no drunk" Oliver purred. "Oliver I am busy, go to sleep" She instantly said and hung up the call.


End file.
